Tiempo de Seducción SHORT-FIC
by Chocolatosa-Kagome
Summary: Él quería una chica extrovertida, fenomenal y cabrona, para divertirse por un rato. Ella solo… solo quería recordar que hacía allí, después de haber posado sus ojos en él.


_**T**_iempo de Seducción . Short-Fic.

_**D**_eclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, pero… ¡Esta historia si lo es totalmente! Sin fines de lucro, mil gracias Rumiko T.

_Él quería una chica extrovertida, fenomenal y cabrona, para divertirse por un rato. Ella solo… solo quería recordar que hacía allí, después de haber posado sus ojos en él._

**.**

Sus ojos cafés viajaban hacía la superficie de la barra, a su paso el corto vestido que llevaba, alertaba a su subconsciente del objetivo por el cual se encontraba sentada de frente, intentando darse una seguridad fingida. Ella era pésima para coquetear, hacía comentarios fuera de lugar en la mayoría de las ocasiones, la palabra torpeza era su apellido y para colmo esa noche solo había ido porque simple y sencillamente no sabía a menos de que un idiota insolente se detuviera a acosarla y molestarla toda la noche, tal vez las cosas cambiarían.

La pequeña y delicada copa era lo único que tenía a la mano, un Martini perfectamente servido. Una aceituna coqueta flotaba por encima de aquel líquido trasparente. Colocó un codo por encima de la barra olvidándose de estar erguida, recargo su palma en una de sus mejillas. Como persona ella se consideraba un asco, no sabía de qué manera comportarse pero solo se encontraba allí porque no tenía razón.

Levanto un poco la mirada sobre la pequeña copa, tomó un sorbo de su bebida y sintió el escozor de la bebida. Los ojos le lloraron un poco, la muy idiota no estaba acostumbrada a tomar. Gajes del oficio, el de ser una inadaptada social. Por eso no conocía a muchas personas y por ello mismo extrañamente salía de noche. Sin embargo eso no impedía que no supiera divertirse, encontraba momentos para ella, se conocía casi de manera perfecta. No podía negar que algunas veces se daba lujos que ella misma ocultaba.

—¿Algo más señorita?

Ojos azules como el cielo. Cuerpo muy oculto pero con bonita forma. Cabello que al tacto parecía agradable. Solo faltaba una estremecedora sonrisa en sus labios. Ella gesticuló de forma extraña mientras bajaba su mirada hacía su cóctel.

—No, gracias.

—La casa invita.

—Ya que insiste— bromeó con una sonrisa la mujer.

—Mucho gusto, Kouga— se presentó el hombre sonriéndole.

Una sonrisa bastante radiante, otro punto más. Sonrió de manera lánguida, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y cruzaba las piernas un poco incómoda.

—¿Y tu nombre es?

—Lo siento— se disculpó sacando la lengua y haciendo un mohín con su cara —. Soy Kagome, el gusto es mío.

Extendió su mano de manera amable y recibió un pequeño apretón que la confortó.

—Bien Kagome, ¿qué te sirvo?

—Me gustaría un bittersweet.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó sorprendido —. Buena elección.

Kagome sonrió avergonzada, si supiera de donde había elegido las bebidas. Había visto películas toda la semana, y había anotado en una lista el nombre de los preparados. Solo había querido experimentar, no era nada del otro mundo, aunque solo esperaba que fuera un trago bueno, el Martini había dejado mucho que desear; no comprendía como era que fuera una de las bebidas más pedidas y elegantes.

Kouga visto de espaldas no parecía muy… Kouga. El pensamiento tan idiota que se cruzó, la hizo reír. Ella nunca tendría remedio, recordó que seguía encorvada como mujer mayor y se irguió. Vislumbró en el techo las luces de colores, exactamente, ¿Dónde estaba? Era parecido a un bar, pero era sin duda alguna una discoteca, aunque no había un ruido impertinente, podía hablar con total tranquilidad sin gritar y eso era señal de tranquilidad.

—Servida señorita— Kouga extendió la bebida mientras se alejaba por la barra.

—¡Disculpa Kouga!— exclamó extendiendo la mano, pero él había ido hasta el otro extremo.

Agarro el vaso, tomó un trago e hizo un gesto no muy agradable. ¡Enhorabuena! Ese era la bebida más amarga que había probado esa noche. Echó su cuerpo y se balanceó para darse vuelta. Fue entonces cuando miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que en hacer nada habían transcurrido tres horas, sí, eran las doce de la noche. Parecía de esas mujeres novatas que llegaban a barrer el lugar para la fiesta.

Una mujer se sentó al lado de ella, estaba despampanante, seguramente sería de esas mujeres que desde adolescente prefirió las salidas, las juergas, el maquillaje y el juego de los novios. Estaba mal al catalogar de manera rápida, pero al sonreírle y no recibir una sonrisa por respuesta confirmó más su teoría. Sintió que le picaban la espalda y volteó para encontrarse con el portador de aquellos ojos azules.

—Aprovecho que aún no llega mucha gente— confesó mientras miraba el corte superior del vestido de Kagome —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—No hay razón señor— contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, bebió de su bebida para ser elegante, olvidando el sabor tan áspero y aguanto con una fuerza sobrehumana la mueca.

—¿Señor? — preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, seguramente ya eres todo un don— bromeó mientras abrazaba el vaso con sus palmas.

—¿Ah sí?

—Totalmente.

—Puedo demostrarte como los años no me sobrepasan— susurró de forma coqueta.

Kagome en ese mismo estaba bebiendo y se atragantó con la bebida al escucharlo. Empezó a toser y los ojos le lloraron. Kouga comenzó a reírse de su reacción, ¡era una pequeña santa! Palmeó con suavidad su espalda y ella volteó hacía arriba esperando que la tos dejará de persistir. Se tocó el pecho y en vez de enojarse, se río. No valía absolutamente la pena enojarse por detalles como esos.

—Vaya sorpresa la que me has dado— Kouga le extendió un pañuelo.

—¿Sorpresa? ¡Sorpresa la que me diste a mí con tu insinuación! — exclamó limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas.

—Oye tú, lo mismo de siempre— pidió la otra mujer.

—A la orden señorita— acató mientras caminaba hacía el muestrario.

Kouga se sintió repentinamente incómodo, disimuló con una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba hacía los estantes, que una mujer fuera tan directa, era extraño. Acostumbrado siempre a que las mujeres siguieran el hilo de la conversación hasta que picaban en su caña. Sin embargo ese pez que había intentado pescar, solo había estirado una y otra vez la cuerda, solo que al final se había robado su carnada con todas las de ganar.

La mujer que tenía a su lado la miró de reojo.

—Creo que le gustas— dijo mirándose en su espejo de cartera.

—Creo que quiere acostarse conmigo— contestó Kagome echando su cabeza hacía atrás.

—Puede ser.

—Lo era, si no, no se hubiera insinuado de manera tan rápida— replicó mientras volteaba a mirar a la mujer.

—No deben perderse las oportunidades.

—¿Ni siquiera con un bartender?

—No sabes que cosas habrá de provecho.

—Paso.

—Allá tú.

Su teoría había sacado un excelente en esa persona, solo le había bastado cruzar unas cuantas líneas y entendía su forma de pensar con respecto a los hombres. Lo único que no encajaba es que llegará tan temprano al bar, esa categoría de mujer era de las grandes ligas, llegando lo más de madrugada que se podía y estar con hombres dispuestos a gastar, fanfarrones y borrachos.

Kouga colocó en la barra una bebida color rojo, y caminó hacía Kagome.

—¿Novio?

Kagome se sobresaltó, pregunta rápida, respuesta…

—…

Retardada.

—No, sin novio.

—¿Y vienes a conseguir uno por aquí señorita? — cuestionó con un brillo en la mirada el hombre.

—No soy de esa clase de mujeres.

—Me lo suponía.

—¿Tú tienes novia?

—Para tu suerte, no.

—¿Mi suerte? — repitió riéndose, ese tipo definitivamente estaba coqueteando con ella. Quiso levantarse y jugar un poco de su juego. Pero eso estaba fuera de cuestión en ese momento.

—Ni comprometido, ni casado— informó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La otra mujer se levantó y se llevó su bebida a otra mesa. Kagome volteó a ver el lugar vacío y se perdió por un momento en el agua que había dejado como rastro.

—Creo que no le caí bien— se dijo así mismo Kagome, pero Kouga alcanzó a escuchar su comentario y sacó un trapo para limpiar la barra.

—Kikyō es así, una mujer difícil— rectificó mientras guardaba el trapo nuevamente —. Viene por peces gordos, los cuales puedes encontrar abundando por aquí a partir de la una.

—¿Peces gordos?

La risa de Kagome no se reprimió y fue estridente, ¡Qué forma tan ridícula de llamar a los hombre ricos! Se apretó el estómago mientras se tallaba la parte debajo de su ojo sin correrse el delineador.

—Pero esta vez, está volviendo a tirar del mismo gran pez.

—¿Cómo así?

—Está detrás del dueño del lugar— explicó mientras miraba discretamente la figura femenina que tenía delante —. Antes ya habían sido pareja, pero parece ser que como en muchas de las relaciones un tercero destruyó lo que habían construido.

—¡Que ruin! — gritó golpeando la barra y sobresaltándolo a él.

—Sí, y ese tercero, era un cliente frecuente de este bar— siguió contando.

—¿Y supongo que sigue asistiendo?

—Negativo, desde entonces él jamás ha vuelto a pararse por aquí— la voz de Kouga empezó a ser similar a la de un susurro —. Todos los siete de cada mes, ella viene para encontrarse con él, pues es el único día que él verifica que todo esté en orden en este bar.

—¿Y si cae domingo?

—¿No es obvio? — le interrogó con una sonrisa —. Por supuesto, que lo hace el lunes.

—¡Wow! Estás enterado de todo— dijo con los ojos bien abiertos —. Serías un increíble agente de la inteligencia policial.

—Te mantendría vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¿Te dije que contrataban gente en la televisora para el apartado de chismes?

**.**

—Hoy toca revisión el bar.

—Maldita sea…— soltó como quejido un hombre vestido de forma elegante.

—Vamos Inuyasha, no es la primera y última vez que la encontraras.

Que frase tan más cierta, se levantó de su sillón ejecutivo y caminó sobre los pasos de su compañero para darle vuelta a su escritorio. Ya había dado la una de la madrugada y verdaderamente se le apetecían unos tragos ligeros, pero… Se encontraría con su exmujer nuevamente. Le pediría que hablaran, él lo negaría, ella se iría a bailar con cualquiera para provocarle celos, él trataría por cualquier medio ignorarla, le rendirían cuentas en su bar, atraparía a cualquier mujer y se iría con una sonrisa cínica para burlarse de ella. ¿Cómo terminaría la noche? Con otra mujer en un hotel, o tal vez teniendo sexo en una orgía.

—Esto es tan predecible— comentó el hombre de ojos dorados mientras adquiría la pose del pensador —. Una y otra vez lo evitó y no funciona.

—¿Por qué simplemente no le restringes la entrada?

—¿Para que haga un escándalo? — le cuestiono perplejo —. ¿Y quiera hundirme con todo y reputación hermano? No, gracias.

—Es una mujer…

—Despiadada, caprichosa y muy predecible— cortó apuntándole con el dedo.

—¿Entonces qué harás?

—Buena pregunta mi estimado Miroku— Inuyasha cortó por un momento el contacto visual.

—¿No iremos esta noche al bar?

—¿Y perdernos la diversión?

—¿Qué tipo de diversión? — cuestionó el otro hombre mientras se recargaba en la mesa.

—Cumplo medio año soltero— contestó con una sonrisa ladeada —. Y contraté uno de los más grandes Dj del continente, habrá mujeres de todo tipo y clase.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? — fingió su molestia Miroku mientras se amoldaba el cabello.

—Cuando terminará de idear un plan.

—Creo que te dejará en paz si no se da cuenta de que eres tú— bromeó mientras se rascaba la nariz y se sentaba encima de la mesa.

Una broma que, parecía tener sentido. ¡Por supuesto! Si Kikyō no lo reconocía entonces pasaría desapercibido toda la noche y disfrutaría cada segundo de la velada. ¿Pero de qué forma no lo reconocería? Inuyasha se rascó el mentón mientras murmuraba cosas que no podía esclarecer Miroku, y entonces una idea fugaz se clavó de una forma muy profunda. Todo estaba resuelto, el plan sería indiscutiblemente perfecto.

—Miroku, está todo listo.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Primera parada, lleguemos a una óptica.

—¿Necesitas lentes?

—Más que eso, apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo.

—Inuyasha pero…

—Cállate, apaga las luces y sígueme.

—No te entiendo hermano.

—Esa Miroku, es la idea.

**.**

—¡Me voy Kouga! — gritó Kagome por segunda o tercera vez, las tímpanos iban a estallar si seguía más tiempo en ese lugar.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! — contestó el otro inclinándose a escucharla.

—¡Hasta pronto! — se despidió con una sonrisa que hipnotizó por unos segundos a Kouga.

—¿No vas muy ebria?

—¡Nada de eso!

Kagome sintió como la sujeto de la muñeca, ella cerró los ojos por unos momentos mientras sentía la respiración del otro hombre en el lado de su cara izquierda. Si solo se inclinará un poco más podría sentir los labios de ese hombre que la mayoría de la noche había conversado con ella; el dilema sería ¿hacerlo o no hacerlo? Aunque sus neuronas estaban del todo cuerdas, había algunos instantes en los cuales sentía que estaba fuera de sí misma.

—Puedo conseguirte un taxi si lo deseas— sugirió el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Por favor.

—Dame tu teléfono, solo por seguridad de que no vaya a sucederte nada— pidió mientras veía como abría los ojos cafés.

—Pide el taxi por favor, te lo daré antes de que me vaya.

—Vale, confiaré en ti.

—¿Puedas darme la hora?

—Son las dos de la madrugada.

—¡Que tarde es! — exclamó mientras una risa la invadió, se movió de forma ya de por si torpe que le pareció gracioso y a la vez preocupante al dueño de los ojos azules.

—Aquí espera.

En el momento que se fue Kouga, Kagome se levantó del asiento y se tambaleó. Se sujetó con una de las manos de la barra. Era como una combinación letal, parecía que a su alrededor las cosas se movían despacio pero se movían de lugar, de acuerdo. Aceptaba que estaba mareada y era momento de detenerse. Lo único que sucedía verdaderamente era que no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol y solo se había pasado de algunas pequeñas copas. Sentía su rostro caliente, pero era consecuencia de lo mismo, el alcohol corriéndole en las venas de manera vertiginosa. Tomó su cartera de mano, allí llevaba todo lo importante.

Caminó hacía la salida, se iría por su propia cuenta, no quería ser una carga para Kouga. Echó unas miradas rápidas a todo su alrededor y para su sorpresa había demasiada gente. No tuvo ni idea de la hora en que empezó a abarrotarse ese lugar. Mujeres sonrientes, seductores, algunas otras muy coquetas y había también algunas refinadas que lo más seguro que llevaran dinero en sus carteras. Hombres adinerados por todos lados, elegantes, otros parecían bastante pervertidos y muchos más parecían listos para dar un paso en la cuestión cazar o ser cazado.

Estaba mirando el suelo mientras caminaba, no quería pisar a nadie que estuviera bailando de manera muy obscena, ni tampoco quería pisar algún vómito, ni mucho menos a alguien que estuviera tirado. Cuando levantó la mirada chocó con un hombre con fuerza. Había sido como chocar con una barrera de acero, y el golpe la impulsó a golpearse con algunos sillones del bar que parecían adheridos al suelo. Kagome soltó un quejido mientras levantaba una de sus piernas y se tallaba la pierna. Eso había dolido y había querido lanzar un improperio.

—Disculpe— dijo Kagome mientras levantaba su mirada al hombre, era de ojos grisáceos.

—Tenga cuidado, ¿quiere?

—Le he pedido disculpas— contestó mientras más abría sus ojos —. Y si lo he hecho es porque sé que tengo la culpa.

—Puedo asegurárselo.

—Sí, como diga— interrumpió Kagome mientras se tallaba un poco más la pierna y caminaba —. Buena noche.

La mujer se giró sobre sí misma, ese era el tipo de hombre que la hacía rabiar. Curiosamente no por su acción, si no por su reacción, su manera tan déspota de hablar. Hacía que el alcohol elevará sus niveles de furia.

—¿Tan pronto y se va?

Esa pregunta lanzada al aire podría ser para cualquier mujer que estaba allí en ese momento, pero ella había decidido voltear, y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos grises. Todas las personas que pasaban por allí parecía que los ignoraban, pasaban con rapidez o simplemente no les prestaban la suficiente atención para interesarles. Kagome volteó su cuerpo, y se señaló así misma para asegurarse.

—Sí, usted.

—Pues sí.

—¿No le pareció divertida la noche?

—He tenido suficiente.

—Déjeme invitarle un trago.

—Muchos tragos por hoy.

—¿Qué tal una bebida dulce?

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Disculparme, sé que fue muy brusco— comentó el hombre mientras se alisaba la manga larga —. No suelo ser así, ha sido un día duro.

—Está bien, acepto su oferta.

—Acompáñeme.

**.**

Ahora no se había sentado en la barra, si no en un pequeño rincón que verdaderamente parecía de lujo. Los sillones eran muy suaves, los adornos y detalles de los muebles de allí eran exquisitos, no era nada de un bar normal, ahora entendía porque nadie de sus amigas había decido a acompañarla, por la clase. El hombre se sentó delante de ella, esos ojos grises no tenían ningún brillo especial ni desconocido, era como si ese hombre estuviera muerto, y el pensamiento la desconcertó por un momento.

—¿Qué quiere tomar?

—¿Tienen piñas coladas sin alcohol?

—Por supuesto— contestó mientras hacía la seña a uno de los jóvenes que pasaban por allí.

El joven llego de manera sonriente mientras el otro hombre le susurraba algo al oído, sintió un nudo en el estómago, estaba allí con un extraño, a altas horas de la madrugada, solos sin ningún alma alrededor, vio en el mesero como abrió los ojos como platos y empezaba a estrechar su mano y hacía reverencias extrañas. Era un hombre con dinero totalmente, y otra señal más clara aún que él se sintiera tan cómodo en un lugar como esos.

Kagome aprovechó para lograr enfocar las formas de ese hombre, una cosa si estaba segura, su presencia por si sola era imponente. Su cabello era corto y parecía de un color negro ébano. Tenía unos ojos poco brillantes que la intrigaban, aunque le asustaban. También su nariz era un poco deforme o muy grande, quiso reírse de la situación, esa nariz era como una papa. Pero al llegar a sus labios, parecían tan finos, seguramente era un hombre con mucha experiencia. Su barbilla y rostro tenían rasgos muy finos, pero con una nariz muy realzada parecía una obra de arte echada a perder.

Tosió un poco mientras volteaba para otro lado y el hombre despachaba al otro.

—¿Viene solo? — cuestionó Kagome mordiendo su labio superior.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Sí.

—Pues no, mi colega esta por allí.

—Vaya…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Kagome— se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa, tiempos malos, sonrisa en alza.

—Un placer Kagome— contestó mientras estiraba su mano y apresaba la femenina. Eran unas manos muy suaves y encima pequeñas. Kagome sintió unos manos grandes que la desconcertaron por microsegundos —. ¿Qué viniste a buscar hoy?

—Sinceramente, diversión.

Que Kagome se lamiera el labio al terminar la afirmación y que lo mirará fijamente, electrocutó el cuerpo del hombre que tenía de frente. ¡Qué mujer tan más directa! Eso había sido totalmente refrescante, una mujer extrovertida, aunque parecía algo no cuadraba en la imagen, tal vez la forma de hablar o la forma de ofrecerse. Abrió un poco las piernas y se irguió, colocó sus codos en sus rodillas y sujeto sus manos.

—¿Y no la has encontrado hoy?

—No, la verdad es que cuando la música empezó a sonar muy fuerte…

Calló de repente, Kouga iba hacía esa dirección. Seguramente la regañaría, giró al otro lado del lugar y se encontró con otro hombre de ojos azules oscuro caminando en dirección a ellos. No tenía por donde escapar, así que se resignaría, eso le pasaba siempre cuando era tan impulsiva, daba tan pocos tinos que uno más ya no le molestaba.

—¡Kagome aquí estas! — exclamó aliviado, se palmeó la frente de forma impulsiva.

—¿Kouga?...

—Discúlpame Kouga, no buscaba preocuparte— susurró una Kagome avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada —. No eres responsable de mí, así que me iba.

—Así que ya conoces a Kouga— confirmó el hombre de ojos grises, mientras los examinaba a ambos.

—Sí— afirmó mientras se levantaba del pequeño sillón —. Si me permiten, voy al tocador.

—Adelante.

Kagome dejó su cartera de mano en la mesa, tenía que ser cuidadosa, parecía un hombre en pocas palabras, peligroso. Estaba calculando el dejar su bolso para asegurar su estancia. Sonrió a ambos hombres mientras caminaba a su objetivo.

Los ojos grises seguían la figura, observó la cartera de mano y sonrió muy dentro de él. Era una chica astuta, sabía a la perfección como mantenerlo a raya por el momento. Levantó su mirada hacía a Kouga con desprecio de lo antes sucedido, cosa que el otro hombre no paso de largo, sabía a la perfección que sucedía.

—Verá señor Inuyasha, esto solo es…

Inuyasha levantó la mano para detener a Kouga. Un tercer hombre se reunió dónde se encontraban sumidos en silencio y rompió el silencio.

—Kouga, ¿qué tal las cosas? — cuestionó el hombre de pelo corto.

—Bien Miroku, aunque ha sido un día de locos— contestó sonriendo.

—¿Vino hoy ella? — preguntó Inuyasha.

—Así es, está en las mesas centrales de la pista— contestó Miroku mientras aflojaba un poco su corbata

—¿Ha hecho algo extraño hoy? — interrogó a Kouga con los ojos como cuchillos.

—Solo ha estado esperándolo, desde las once de la noche— comentó mientras miraba la pequeña mesa sin mirarlo.

—No tiene sacio.

—Ella no lo reconocerá señor, ni yo mismo pude hacerlo al verlo entrar— comento Kouga mientras se rascaba de manera nerviosa.

—Nadie debe de enterarse que estoy aquí— explicó mientras miraba a Miroku que se reclinaba en el asiento de manera cómoda —. Y espero que no te haya visto Miroku.

—No lo hizo.

—Kouga por cierto, tráenos las bebidas, ¿quieres?

—Señor, solo quiero explicarle que…

—Tuve suficiente con lo que presencie, si no supiste aprovecharla, yo si lo haré— comentó mientras lo retaba con los ojos.

—¿Hablan de una mujer? — dudo Miroku con los ojos abiertos.

—¿De qué más idiota? — atacó Inuyasha con enojo.

—Parece que sí.

—Con permiso, ya les mando sus bebidas— dijo mientras se mordía la lengua, Kagome no merecía ser tratada así, así que si en sus manos estaba advertirle, lo haría sin dudarlo, aunque Inuyasha fuera su patrón.

**.**

Para Kagome la noche había sido muy rara, el hombre con el que pasaba la madrugada era un mar de incógnitas, no sabía su nombre, no sabía nada de él, solo habían seguido tomando, había decido arriesgarse, y Kouga había querido hablar con ella sin lograr nada. En uno de los momentos, el hombre de ojos grises se había sentado a su lado, haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda. Su cuerpo era el de un hombre grande, sus brazos a través de la tela se marcaban. Tenía una espalda ancha y perfecta para delinear con sus yemas. ¿Pero qué idioteces estaba pensando? ¿Es que las hormonas estaban trabajando con cualquier hombre que se le cruzara?

No supo en que momento de la noche ya se habían reído de comentarios totalmente torpes de ella, pero los comentarios ingeniosos de él la despertaban, era como tomar un buen vino, saber que era un hombre inteligente. Había comenzado a acariciar su brazo izquierdo con lentitud, los dedos a pesar de sentirse rasposos, la hacían sentir cosquillas. Parecía magia, sentía pequeñas corrientes de energía por su brazo, y sentía como su piel se hacía chinita. Reprimió su suspiro. Esas manos seguramente sabían que trabajo hacer para dejar a una mujer rendida a su merced.

Ese hombre seguramente era un seductor nato, y alguien que definitivamente pensaba en todo lo que hacía. Había logrado evitar contestar la pregunta del millón, ¿Quién era?, siquiera lo había visto sonreír de manera franca hacía ella. O era difícil, o era muy ingenioso y no develaba mucho de la persona que sería.

—¿Te gustaría bailar?

La pregunta la aturdió por unos momentos y afirmó con la cabeza. Se acomodaron en un pequeño espacio, la música que estaba sonando la había prendido literalmente, era una selección de canciones estupendas. El simple hecho de la banda sonora la hacía moverse de forma desvivida, se sentía libre, se sentía con poder de dominar el mundo. El hombre la veía intrigado, no eran movimientos descarados, eran movimientos enérgicos, puros. Eran emociones plasmadas en baile. Bailando se iba acercando hacía ella, se situó detrás de ella.

La sujetó de las caderas, Kagome se sobresaltó por un momento pero siguió bailando. Todo era tan perfecto, un hombre totalmente diferente al que pensó, música que sacaba el alma de su cuerpo, la revivía, un momento que jamás olvidaría. Las manos de él quemaban sus caderas, se volteó de manera decidida, con una de sus manos posó en una de las mejillas de él, y subió sus dedos hasta su cabello para revolver con picardía. Se movía delante de él de una forma tan entregada, que empezó a calentar los ánimos. Se movía al ritmo de ella, mirando dubitativamente como cerraba los ojos, la manera en que era ella misma. Así de simple. Tragó pegando más su cuerpo al de ella.

Una de las manos de Kagome se sujetó del pecho de él. La otra seguía acariciando su cabello mientras movía su cuerpo con libertad, sintió el cuerpo de él apresarse contra el de ella. A Kagome no le importó y sonrió de una manera tan franca que a Inuyasha se le cayó la máscara de indiferencia y la besó. Atrapó sus labios con tanto ardor que asustó a Kagome, con una de sus manos la enredó en su cintura y empezó a empujarla a una pared. Hasta que la fría madera tocó la espalda de Kagome está gimió sin ocultar el ardor.

Inuyasha desenfrenado la sujetó de su barbilla y atrapó su labio inferior. Atacó con su lengua la cavidad húmeda y enloquecedora de Kagome, se apretó contra ella. Kagome sintió el miembro en su cadera, ¡él estaba totalmente excitado! Pero ella se sentía quemar por todo el cuerpo, ¿no era eso también estarlo? Suspiró de manera desahuciadora, era demasiado pasional, demasiado íntimo, era tan enloquecedor que si el alcohol no había logrado que perdiera la cabeza, él si lo había hecho.

Alguien tomó del hombro a Inuyasha y lo jaló, logrando que este gruñera por la interrupción.

—Inuyasha, alerta roja— pronunció Miroku, con una mueca.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir imbécil?! — le gritó furioso.

—Me descubrió Kikyō y ya sabe que estas por aquí.

—Maldito inútil— gritó Inuyasha —. Lo único que te pedí que no hicieras esta noche, ¡lo haces! — exclamó golpeando la pared, asustando a Kagome.

—¿Inuyasha…?¿Kikyō…?— susurró una Kagome aturdida mientras sentía palpitar su cuerpo, sujetándose de la madera que tenía detrás de ella.

—Es hora de que le muevas, en cualquier momento te encontrará.

Inuyasha se volteó para mirar a Kagome, allí estaba totalmente confundida. Y al verla así, no logró reprimir el deseo que estaba asaltándolo. ¿¡Qué putas estaba provocando que se sintiera así?! Se acercó a ella lentamente, Kagome bajó la mirada avergonzada. Ella una total inexperta, sabía que estaban coqueteándose hasta que la razón le grito, ya después de que habían cruzado la línea.

Inuyasha colocó sus palmas por arriba de sus hombros. Inclinó su rostro para encontrarse con la frente de ella, el corazón de Kagome empezó a bombear de manera descontrolada. Su figura, su cuerpo era tan magnético hacía ella, que lo único que deseaba era restregarse contra ese hombre, olvidar todo lo que había sucedido y entregarse a él. El pensamiento tan pervertido que la asaltó logró que se sonrojara.

—Vas a acompañarme muñeca.

—No lo creo— contestó mientras se tallaba el brazo derecho.

—¿Ah, no?

—Ya vinieron a recogerte cenicienta— comentó mientras veía los ojos grises, sin lograr encontrar ese brillo que le dijera que deseaba lo mismo que ella, cosa por la cual solo se llevó una decepción. Ella no le interesaba, no la deseaba, solo era un calentón. ¿Dónde estaba ese brillo especial del cual le contaban?

—Te vendrás conmigo.

—Nada de eso.

—Te llevaré a la fuerza— amenazó mientras la sujetaba de una de sus mejillas.

—No es necesario llegar a ese extremo— le susurró mientras se apretujaba el pecho.

—Vayamos entonces.

La mano de él, sujetó su muñeca con suavidad mientras la jalaba. ¿Estaría en lo correcto? Aunque quisiera negarlo estaba emocionada, ya era excitante la simple idea de que se fugara con un hombre tan viril como él. No tenía nadie que la esperara en casa, no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie. No tendría nada que perder, así que se animaría y sonrió de manera nerviosa, mientras pasaban al lado de Kikyō. Sintió como si tuviera un vacío en el estómago cuando ella conecto su mirada con esa mujer. Había algo desconocido en esos ojos que le hicieron sentir un malestar.

¿Así que Kikyō buscaba a ese hombre con el que iba? Seguramente estaba huyendo de ella porque… ¡Por supuesto! ¡Él era el dueño del lugar! Casi sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban de repente. Estaba con el hombre del que habían hablado con Kouga. Los nervios estaban al extremo en su límite y fue entonces cuando uno de los brazos de Inuyasha la jaló hacía él.

—No te detengas nena.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sigue caminando, hoy no escaparas de mí.

—No tenía planeado hacerlo.

Inuyasha se detuvo cuando salieron, golpeó el carro que tenía delante con el puño. Kagome se echó un poco para atrás.

—No tientes tu suerte preciosa, estoy intentando que lleguemos limpios.

—¿Qué?

—Prepárate para no pegar ojo esta noche Kagome.

La voz ronca de Inuyasha excitó tanto a Kagome, que volteó para otro lado. Esa parecía ser una noche prometedora y no la desperdiciaría.

—Veremos quien lo pega primero.

Inuyasha le sonrió de una forma tan honesta, que Kagome sintió que se derretía allí mismo…

**.**

_**C**_ontinuara; He llegado con un proyecto más queridas lectoras n.n, no me maten porque no he actualizado los otros fics por favor :'(, la verdad es que me he metido a trabajar y no he podido aún acomplarme a mi nuevo horario, estudios, trabajo y tiempo libre no dejan nada bueno jajaja, ¿Qué les parece este fic? La buena noticia, es que este consta de solo 2 capítulos, así que se divertirán bastante.

**¡LAS AMO! Les prometo que pronto estarán las siguientes continuaciones, solo denme tiempo, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME.**

Cambio y fuera**.**


End file.
